Scarlet Rose
by Vorpal Quick Blade
Summary: When Colette and Sheena accidentally travel through a rip between worlds, they find the Potter home mere moments after Voldemort's defeat. Taking her with them, Sheena and Lloyd take Rose in, raising her as their own. On Hiatus.
1. Finding Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or Harry Potter. This disclaimer is for this fic as a whole. (so I don't have to write this over and over)

Warnings: Violence, Gender Bending, language. (If I think of anything else I'll add them in later chapters)

Pairings: Lloyd/Sheena (anything else is currently undecided)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sheena and Colette were flying on Rheairds and were currently over the sea, well Sheena was on a Rheaird, Colette was just flying with her wings. Abruptly the air around them seemed to wrinkle like paper, straining in front of them before a hole appeared. It happened so fast they didn't have time to stop, flying right in. Darkness surrounded them for a moment before another hole appeared. Then they were above a town in the middle of the night.

Sheena stopped her Rheaird and was about to say something when Colette interrupted her, "Shh. Do you hear that? It sounds like a baby." Being Colette she flew towards the sound, so Sheena followed to keep her out of trouble.

A mere moment later they were above what looked like an empty plot in the middle of town. Colette looked confused, and Sheena couldn't blame her, she could hear the baby now, and it sounded like it was coming from directly below them. Then as though a section of the world was glass had had been broken, the empty plot began crumbling away, revealing a two story house with a large section of the second floor destroyed.

Both of them gasped at the though of a child within, and quickly landed in the front yard. Rushing up to the front door, they could see it had been blown off its hinges, and there was other damage surrounding it. Abruptly Maxwell appeared next to them, stopping them from entering, and said, "Though it feels a bit different than Mana, I can defiantly sense a considerable amount of magic in that front hall, and up on the second floor. The magic on the hall feels as though a battle took place, while upstairs merely feels like pure destruction with no resistance."

Sheena and Colette glanced at each other, then went inside cautiously. Immediately they saw someone collapsed in the hallway. Colette moved over to him and checked for a pulse, then a moment later looked art Sheena and shook her head in a clear negative. Sheena just sighed, then moved towards and up the stairs, Colette and Maxwell trailing behind.

The door closest to the stairs was wide open. Inside a woman was on the ground, a pile of cloths covered in ash with a strange stick laying on top a bit in front of her. Behind her was a crib, a wailing baby girl inside with a bleeding cut on her forehead. Sheena gasped and rushed to the baby, scooping her up she immediately started trying to sooth her.

While she was doing that Colette checked the woman, then signed and have Sheena another negative head shake, before saying, "Oh if only Raine had come with us. I think their deaths were recent enough that she could've used 'resurrection' on them. Are we talking the baby with us?"

Sheena nodded to her question. Then Maxwell hummed and said, "That pile of cloths used to be someone, most likely their attacker. I can tell from what I'm sensing from the two bodies, that they were the girls parents. Also I feel strong pools of magic nearby, if your taking the girl you should grab investigate them and grab anything useful. The first pools are on that shelf."

Abruptly Sheena said, "Rose. Her names Rose. This blanket says so. Come on Colette, we should hurry."

Colette and Maxwell nodded, and went over to the shelf. Maxwell identified the magical objects to be a set of stuffed animals and a box. When Colette tried to open the box it started expanding, so she quickly put it on the ground. After it was done growing she opened it. Much to her surprise the box was enormous on the inside, pulling a hum of curiosity from Maxwell and a startled gasp from Sheena, who'd walk over upon seeing the box expand.

Colette asked Maxwell, "Do you think you know how to make this box small again? If you do we won't need to be choosy about what we take, we can just put everything in here."

Maxwell frowned in thought for a moment, then nodded sharply and said, "If the magic I'm currently sensing from it, and what I sensed when it was expanding is any indication, you should be able to shrink the chest by putting your hand directly in the center of the lid while it's closed and pushing a small amount of mana into it. I also sense other magic signatures like this nearby, so there should be other chests like this in the house."

With that the two quickly located the other chests and stripped the house of anything that was either useful, magical, or would hold some sort of sentimental value. They also grabbed all the books in the house, in case they were useful, or a journal or something, and all three of those weird sticks from next to the bodies and on the cloths pile, as Maxwell said they were magical.

They were done quickly, so Sheena bundled Rose in the blanket with her name on it, and they left the house. Colette put her stack of boxes in the storage compartment on the Rheaird and climbed on, Sheena couldn't steer while holding the baby after all. It didn't take long to get back to, and go through the strange tear in the sky. Once on the other side Maxwell directed to where the tear ended before dismissing himself, and Colette began flying towards Mizuho, their original destination.

Upon arriving in Mizuho, Maxwell reappeared and Colette asked Sheena, "What are you going to do with Rose?"

Sheena just smiled at Rose and said, "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to raise her myself."

Colette didn't reply, merely gave Sheena a knowing look. It was something that was almost never spoken aloud, but when Sheena failed to make a pact with Volt, he shocked her badly. Bad enough that it wounded her internally, leaving Sheena incapable of having children. Something that saddened both her and Lloyd, who she'd been engaged to for three months. While they'd been talking Colette had retrieved the stack of shrunken chests,

Maxwell cleared his throat and butted in, telling them, "You should have Raine purify that wound on her forehead at once. There's a foul magic in that cut. More specifically it seems that person who attacked her family delved into extremely dark magic. I can sense death magic in that cut, so I believe that person attempted to kill her after disposing of her parents, and the spell somehow backfired. He must have done incredibly foul magic, because it seems his soul wasn't stable. I can sense a piece of it clinging to that wound, so it must have broke off from the rest of their soul when the death magic hit them."

Sheena shot a panicked look at Maxwell and was about to say something when he cut her off, "Don't worry. It seems we're in luck, I can sense Raine, she seems to be in your house visiting Lloyd with Genis.

Quickly rushing to the house, Sheena pushed the sliding door open with her foot, rushed inside, and yelled, "Raine! I need help! Quickly!" As she was doing this saying this she gently set Rose on the bed and unwrapped the blanket.

The three inside the house had jerked at the sudden intrusion, and Raine rushed to Sheena's side as soon as her words registered. Looking at the baby she immediately scanned her with magic, gasping in horror at the results she got from the lightning bolt shaped cut.

Regaining her composer she shifted her grip on her staff, began gathering her mana in preparation for the spell, and demanded, "What happened to this poor girl?! I've «never felt mana as foul as what's in that cut! Nullify!"

With that black smoke began pouring out of the cut. It continued to emerge for a full minute before it was done. Then it hovered there a mass of foul black smoke, until a moment later it was destroyed with a sharp command of, "Photon! There that takes care of that."

Maxwell shook his head, "No. I still sense a darkness in the wound. A 'Purify' spell should do it, but I should warn you, I can sense that the little one isn't fully human. I can also sense a pool of mana in her, so she's probably capable of magic. In other words, she's probably part elf which is perfectly fine and all, but to get this particular bit of darkness out, you'll have to charge the purify with more mana than usual. It could 'Purify' the human blood from her, or at least ~some of her human blood. Then again it doesn't feel like elf blood, or at least not like the elves of this realm."

Raine and the others looked confused, and Genis asked, "What do you mean? Sure elves were found in both Tethe'alla and Sylverant, but elves are elves. Aren't they all the same?"

Maxwell shook his head before saying, "True the elves of Tethe'alla and Sylverant are the same, but that's primarily because they were the same world before being divided. She's from ~another world at together." Then looking to Sheena and Colette, he explained, "That phenomenon you experience when you ended up above her town was a rip in the very fabric of the worlds, and the rips acted like a portal." Looking back to Raine he continued his explanation, "What I'm sensing feels distantly familiar to the elves of this world, but very different. My best guess is that since the humans of that world are obviously physically similar and in fact feel almost the same to my senses, the elves probably have near identical physiology. However, they could be ~vastly different in how they gather mana and mold it. Or it could be the complete opposite, they could look entirely different and use mana the same. Even yet, it could be a bit of both, they could look and use mana in a vaguely similar fashion, but not quite be the same in any meaning of the word."

Genis and Raine both looked interested, and seemed like they were about to continue discussing it with Maxwell, but Sheena abruptly cut in, "It doesn't matter! You three can talk about it «after she's been healed! Right now she «needs help!"

The three looked a bit guilty at being distracted, but before Raine could gather the mana, Maxwell said, "Wait. Raine's 'Photon' isn't going to cut it, Sheena you should summon either Aska or Luna to contain and destroy it. The rest of you back up. This next bit is much darker then what Raine 'Nullified' earlier, and it's also semi-sentient. It could very well attempt to latch on to someone else once it's removed from young Rose."

Sheena nodded, then crossed her arms and said, "I call upon the light unto the Heavens. I summon thee. Come, Luna!"

Luna appeared and started to glance around before catching sight of Rose. Then she hissed and exclaimed, "Who would expose a little one to such foul magic?!"

Sheena quickly explained, "Someone who murdered both her parents shortly before and attempted to murder her. Listen Raine is going to 'Purify' it from her, but we need you to contain it as it's coming out and destroy it when she's done."

Luna got an uncharacteristically vicious look on her face and said, "Gladly! There is a difference between Dark or Shadow magic and Black magic. This is most defiantly black magic, if Shadow were here he'd be revolted at this magic."

After Luna gave her assent, Raine began gathering her mana, so she'd said the rest while waiting for Raine to finish gathering and molding her mana. Then Raine opened her eyes, looked at Luna, and asked, "Ready?" Receiving a nod, Raine said, "Purify!"

With that Rose was engulfed in pure white magic, and more black smoke began pouring out, only to immediately bee caught in a cage of light by Luna. The process continued for three full minutes, during which everyone was deathly silent out of both worry for the baby, and because they didn't want to interrupt either Raine or Luna's concentration during such a delicate procedure.

When the all the black magic had been removed Luna destroyed it. A moment later the light around Rose cleared, revealing she had in fact changed slightly. Before she'd had regular ears with mostly black hair, though her bangs were red. Now though her ears were pointed, though they didn't point towards the back if her head like the elves of Sylverant and Tethe'alla. Instead her ears were above her shoulders, pointing outwards towards her sides. Her hair had remained mostly the same, but now there were silver streaks through the black part of her hair. A quick 'Heal' from Raine healed the lightning bolt shaped cut on her forehead, though strangely it scarred over instead of disappearing, then Sheena picked her up.

Lloyd moved over and looked at Rose -who was now looking at everything and everyone with that wide eyed wonder that children are prone to- over Sheena's shoulder, before saying, "She's rather cute." He reached around Sheena and rubbed Rose's cheek. When she grabbed his fore and middle fingers, and started smiling and giggling, he smiled and said, "Well isn't she just precious?"

Sheena smiled at him, then said, "I'm glad you like her. Considering I was planning on raising her, it'd be a problem if my fiancé didn't like my newly adopted daughter."

There were exclamations of surprise from Raine and Genis. Lloyd just looked at her wide eyed for a moment, then smiled and said easily, "Being your fiancé, doesn't that make her ~our adopted daughter?" Then he frowned and asked, "What about her parents? And if that's not an issue for whatever reason, what's her full name? I can see her blanket says Rose, but what about her last and middle names?'

Sheena sighed a bit sadly, "As Maxwell explained earlier, Colette and I accidentally traveled through a rip in the world. A few moments after arriving in Rose's world we heard her wailing. When we went to investigate we found ourselves above what first appeared to be an empty plot of land. However that wasn't the case, there was some sort of illusion over the house, which collapsed not long after we arrived. The house was in bad shape, it was two stories and the second floor looked like part of it had been blown up, and then collapsed inward. After landing Maxwell appeared and said that he could sense a magical fight had occurred in the hallway/front door area, but that the second floor felt like no one had resisted, resulting in pure destruction. When we entered the main hallway the little ones father was on the ground. Colette confined he was dead, but if the destruction to the doorway area was any indication, he put up one hell of a fight trying to protect Rose and her mother before he was killed by their attacker. When we went upstairs we found Rose's mother dead in front of her crib, and it appeared as though she'd attempted to protect Rose by bodily putting herself between Rose and their. Near Rose's mother, Maxwell identified what used to be a person more specifically the person who killed Rose's parents and tried to kill Rose, though all that was left was a pile of cloths, some ash, and a weird stick that Maxwell said was magical."

Before she could continue Maxwell, who was still there, interrupted, "The little once has what seems to be protection magic lingering on her, though it's tinged with sacrificial magic, and the magical signature matches what I sensed from her mother. So I believe her mother cast some sort of protection spell that was powered by her willing sacrifice for her daughter, hence why she didn't resist. That magic seems to be why the foul magic was in that mark on her forehead, it's the source of that protection magic, which was most likely containing it there. Part of that foul magic that was in the little ones cut was death magic, so I believe their attacker tried to kill Rose, and her mother's protection magic causing the spell to rebound with explosive force. Not only killing her would be murderer, but also blowing up a portion of the house."

There was heavy silence for a few moments, as everyone processed this, then Colette decided to try and distract everyone by saying, "Oh ya! Maxwell also sensed these!" At that she gestured towards the shrunken chests, which she'd set down on a table at some point, then continued, "Genis, Raine, come look! It's unlike any magic I've ever seen!"

Genis and Raine walked over, clearly curious. So Colette grabbed the top box from the stack and set it on the ground, then making it expand as she'd accidentally done when they found Rose, she opened it. It wasn't the chest she found in Rose's room, this one seemed much bigger, in fact from what she could see, this chest contained an entire library. A multi story library with a ladder extending to the bottom floor. Colette shouted in excitement, "Sheena! This one's even bigger!"

After peering inside, Raine let out a gasp then said, "Oh my! How delightful!"

Genis on the other hand exclaimed, "What?! How?!"

Sheena's eyebrows shot up, and Lloyd's jaw dropped. Then Raine quickly looked to Sheena and Lloyd, saying, "Since it belongs to your daughter it's your decision, however Genis and I would very much like to go down there, if it's alright with you two?"

Though phrased it like a question, Sheena and Lloyd both knew it was more of a demand, and that there would be hell to pay if they denied the sage siblings. They wisely nodded their assent. The look of glee on Genis and Raine's faces made everyone else extremely nervous. Even Maxwell, who quickly disappeared, not wanting to be around when the siblings went book crazy.


	2. Emil and Marta

AN: 18 month olds are still usually still prone to babbling, but are capable of some speech, and even crude sentences, like 'Me up.' or 'All gone'. Their also capable of walking at that age. Also I bumped back when Dawn of a New World took place. Originally it took place two years after Tales of Symphonia ended, but I've bumped it to 4 years. The flower meaning of a scarlet rose is 'inner beauty'. Oh and the whole 'six months since Palmacosta was attacked but one since Lloyd left to look for the cores' isn't an accident. Other than the vanguard getting Solum's core, Lumen's core is the first to be found. So I've always felt that before she went to get Lumen's core, Marta was to busy running from the vanguard to properly look for cores. And since Lloyd didn't get to the cores before her, I've always felt he started just before going for Lumen's core.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sheena was walking around with Rose trying to get her to go to sleep, Raine had told them that at that age children don't need to be held or rocked to fall sleep. However she had warned them, that without the major things she's used to, like her birth parents and her room, that they'd most likely have to help her fall asleep. So Sheena was soothing Rose as best she could to get her to sleep, she was succeeding too, as she was almost asleep.

Lloyd on the other hand was reading one of the books from Rose's library, though not usually a reader this book had caught his attention, it was about rituals. Most of the stuff it had talked about was decently interesting, but he was starting to get bored. As he flipped the page to read about another ritual, his boredom immediately disappeared when he read the title of this ritual.

Reading it quickly, he called to Sheena the second he was done, "Sheena, come take a look at this!" Looking sheepish for a moment at her sharp but quite 'Shh!', he lowered his voice before continuing, "Sorry. Really though, come over here. Trust me, you wanna see this."

Sheena sighed, then walked over to him and peered at his book. She gasped after seeing what the ritual was before saying, "Blood adoption? Like, actually making a child physically yours?"

They both looked to Rose as she was talking, and continued gazing at her as Lloyd replied, "Ya. I read the whole thing already. Even we can do it, despite not being magic users, because the ritual only requires one of the involved be capable of magic, and as you already know Rose is a witch. She's already ours Sheena, but if we do this she'll be ours in blood as well."

Sheena gave him a loving watery smile.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kratos Aurion was standing under Mizuho's gate, gazing at the village. A few days ago he'd received a letter from Lloyd dated almost a month ago, asking him to come visit as he had something important both his dad's needed to know, but wanted to tell them in person. Kratos wouldn't deny being curious about Lloyd's mysterious letter, but he was also a but weary. From the way Lloyd worded it this news could either be extremely good or extremely bad, and if more than 4,000 years had taught him anything, it was that with his luck it was usually bad.

Kratos sighed, but forced himself to start moving despite the fear and weariness surging up. Arriving at Lloyd and Sheena's house, he paused for a second to take a deep breath and brace himself for the news, then knocked. Lloyd answered the door a moment later, smiled at seeing it was him, and happily exclaimed while moving out of the way, "Dad! Your here! Come on in!"

Kratos felt the wave of happiness that always accompanied Lloyd calling him dad. Though their relationship had been awkward after Lloyd found out that he'd hidden the fact he was Lloyd's father, it had been improving ever since Lloyd managed to somehow break Origins seal _**without**_ killing him. By now they'd grown rather close, but no matter how many times Lloyd called him dad he still wasn't used to it. Not to mention it always boggled him at how uncharacteristically _lucky_ he was to not only still be among the living, but that he had a more than decent relationship with his son.

Shaking his thoughts off, Kratos walked in while saying, "Of course I'm here, you asked me to come. Sorry it took so long, I only got your letter a few days ago, really I only even know it took a while because you dated it. Anyway, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what's this news you _had_ to tell me in person?"

Lloyd stopped him just inside the door, let him finish talking then said, "First things first, new house rule, leave your sword on the rack please, while I know your a responsible person, neither Sheena or I wanna risk Rose managing to grab someone's weapon." He gestured to the mentioned rack, which was mounted on the wall next to the door. Kratos raised an eyebrow while wondering who Rose was, but did as asked, at which point Lloyd continued, "As for why I asked you to come well, I wanted you to meet Rose."

While he'd said this they had made their way to the living room, before Kratos could ask just who this Rose was. Sheena turned towards them and said with a smile, "Kratos! It's good to see you. Have you told him yet Lloyd?"

Kratos absently nodded a return greeting almost missing what she said. He was busy wondering when Sheena, the chief of Mizuho, started babysitting, because cradled in her arms was a little baby girl. His question was answered when Lloyd grinned at him and said, "Dad, meet Rose Fujibayashi-Irving, mine and Sheena's newly adopted daughter. I asked you here because I figured that telling you that your now a grandfather was something best done in person."

Kratos just gaped at him for a minute, then asked in a voice a few octaves higher than usual, "When did you get a daughter? How did you get her anyway? If you went threw an actual orphanage don't you think you should've waited till you and Sheena got married?"

Sheena and Lloyd glanced at each other, and for a moment a dark look entered both their eyes confusing Kratos further. It wasn't that he was unhappy at the idea of being a grandfather, quite the opposite in fact, but they'd taken him completely be surprise. He knew Sheena couldn't have children of her own, but that both she and Lloyd wanted to have kids, so he'd always known they'd adopt, but he'd always assumed they'd wait till they'd been married a few years. Of course, he should've known better than to assume when it came to Lloyd and Sheena, they practically made it a game to surprise him as often as possible.

Lloyd broke him from his thoughts with a heavy sigh, then said, "You might wanna sit down. How we got Rose won't take a long explanation, but it's rather grim."

15 minutes later Kratos was contemplating everything they'd told him. He was saddened that life had already been so harsh to one so young, but knew that Lloyd and Sheena would do everything in their power to give her a happy life to attempt to make up for it.

Kratos sighed, then wearily said, "I knew when you informed me of you twos engagement that you would adopt, but I must admit, I though it would be a couple years before I was an adoptive grandfather."

Lloyd grinned, then said, "She's gonna be your actual granddaughter soon." At his confused look Lloyd continued, "Remember what I said about the weird chests, more specifically the library?" Kratos nodded, "Well I found this in there."

As Lloyd had been talking he had grabbed a book of the table they were sitting at, and began flipping through it quickly, obviously looking for something. As he finished talking he found what he was looking for, and handed the open book to Kratos. Kratos understood as soon as he saw the words 'Blood Adoption Ritual', but read the entire thing anyway.

When he was finished reading he a small smile appeared in his face, then he said, "Well, this doesn't really change anything since I would've happily loved any adoptive grandchildren, but it's nice to know I'll have an actual grandchild."

Rose who'd been silent the entire time, abruptly started babbling at Kratos while wiggling and holding her arms towards him. Lloyd laughed before saying, "I guess she wants you to hold her dad."

Kratos just hummed in agreement, than gave Sheena a questioning look. She smiled and gently handed Rose to her grandfather. As soon as Rose was in his arms she started giggling and babbling.

Lloyd and Sheena smiled at each other, both happy that their daughter seemed to adore her grandfather already. Then Lloyd abruptly said, "Oh! I almost forgot, even though mine and Sheena's wedding was supposed to be in two weeks, we moved the date back a month. We want Rose to get a bit settled first, we sent letters to everyone else we invited, but I figured I'd just tell you in person when you got here, I did the same with Dirk too."

Kratos nodded in understanding, a while ago he might have thought it strange that Lloyd called Dirk by name, but both he and the dwarf had realised that when with one of them, he'd call who he was with dad and his other father by name.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sheena and Lloyd's wedding was a mere few hours prior. Now they were sitting with their friends from the journey of reunification a year before and Lloyd's dad's. Most of them were near Sheena out of curiosity of Rose. Zelos huffed before saying to Lloyd, "I still can't believe you've got a kid buddy." Leaning over from his seat next to Sheena he eyed the baby.

Rose had been giggling at Presea, but stopped and turned her attention to Zelos when he got close. Everyone else had bemused looks on their faces as they watched Zelos and Rose have a strange stare down. Then Zelos said, "She looks like a rat." Sheena began to yell but didn't get a chance to really get started as Rose's face scrunched for a second then she shoved one of her curled fists foreword, punching Zelos right in the nose, and proclaimed, "Hit you!"

Zelos had yanked back clutching his sore nose when Rose hit him, but stared at her in horror when she said that. Then loudly said, "Dear God! You've barely been Sheena's daughter for a month and your already just like her! I don't care if you can't _really_ understand me, but listen brat you warn someone your going to hit them **before** you actually hit them not after. Got it?"

Rose giggled and surprisingly responded, "No! No no no no no!" and then went back to giggling like mad.

Everyone laughed at the look Zelos made, and Sheena laughing said, "That's my good girl, you tell him."

Rose in the midst of laughing reached her hand to Sheena's face and said, "Mama!"

Sheena froze for a moment just staring at her, then tears appeared in her eyes and in a wavering voice said, "That's right sweetheart. I'm Mama."

Though Sheena would normally be teased by the others -mostly Zelos-, no one said anything. They all knew that Rose had yet to call Sheena or Lloyd 'mama' or 'dada', so it was a milestone for the new family. Everyone smiled when the little girl repeated the title, never taking her eyes off Sheena.

A few minutes later Lloyd look at Raine and said, "Oh ya, didn't you say something about you and Genis finding something in Rose's library?"

Raine looked to him before replying, "Hmm? Oh right. Yes. We found a book about forms of magically communication, in the book was something called 'Communication Mirrors', as it's name suggests, it allows the enchanted mirrors to magically connect to each other. This allows the users to view one another through the mirrors like they're windows, along with being able to speak to each other. Genis and I did some experimentation, even though we **use** our magic differently it _works_ almost **_exactly_** the same. So we made communication mirrors for everyone here, even Dirk. The book said standard communication mirrors can only call each other, but it had a plethora of other enhancements that can be added. So we added the charms to make the mirrors unbreakable, capable of _only_ communicating and not showing the image if you desire, and connecting to multiple mirrors at once, along with some other things I'll explain later." As she'd been talking she grabbed the bag by her feet and started handing the mirrors out. "If you wish to call someone just press on the indentation and state everyone you wish to call, to end the connection press the indentation again and say 'Disconnect', if your talking to multiple people adding a name to the command will only disconnect that person and no one else. When you're reviving a call the mirror will vibrate, so make she you put it somewhere on your person that you'll feel it."

Everyone was ecstatic about the new easier way to communicate with each other, Kratos especially since he was usually traveling in his journey to gather and destroy Exspheres, which made it extremely hard to receive mail.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Three years later (AN: in other words during when I set Dawn of a New World):

Sheena was worried about her now four and a half year old daughter. She'd been really down lately between the completely untrue claims of Lloyd's part in the Palmacosta massacre, and Lloyd doing something for Martel, the guardian of the new world tree. Sheena knew for a fact that Lloyd wasn't in Palmacosta that night, the massacre happened just two days before Rose's birthday, they'd learned the date from Lily's, Rose's birth mother, journal. Everyone of Rose's pseudo family had been there that night since it was so close to her birthday, so they'd all been extremely startled when they heard the news of Palmacosta and Lloyd's supposed part in it.

She looked towards Rose and sighed. To someone who didn't know her well, she seemed fine just sitting at the table reading a surprisingly large book -Animagus Transformation was the title from what Sheena could see- considering her age, but Sheena knew her daughter well, and knew she missed her dad horribly. Her daughter was obviously trying to distract herself with the book, trying and failing, as was apparent by the fact she was reading much slower than usual, it had been about five minutes since she turned the page. She was also fiddling with the necklace Lloyd gave her on her third birthday, it had been a joint present between him and Dirk, Lloyd had given her a necklace in the form of an intricate Rose made of strange red metal, a symbol of the fact he always called her his 'Scarlet Rose'. Dirk had given her matching hair barrettes. She only fiddled with that necklace when she missed Lloyd.

Suddenly she got an idea about something that would cheer Rose up. It always made her happy when 'grandpa Kratos' came to visit. Nodding decisively she started heading upstarts so she could call Kratos with her mirror without Rose hearing their conversation. As she headed upstairs Sheena sighed again before thinking, 'Please Lloyd. Finish whatever you're doing soon, and be careful.'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Colette was traveling to Hima with Emil and Marta to find the Dragon tamer. Glancing at them she said, "So what where you two doing in Asgard anyway?"

Marta frowned before responding, "Is this really the time for idle chit chat? We need to get to Hima and find the Dragon tamer."

Emil shook his head, and cut in before Colette could respond, "Ya but it's takes a while to reach Hima from Asgard when you're walking, doesn't it? As long as we don't stop there isn't really a reason not to talk."

Marta sighed before nodding. Then they explained everything to Colette. At the end Colette looked frustrated, then exclaimed, "Lloyd wouldn't do that, it's gotta be like Palmacosta."

Emil gave her a confused look, "Like Palmacosta? But Lloyd attacked Palmacosta personally."

Colette shook her head, the said, "No he didn't! He was with me and nine other people the entire night of the attack on Palmacosta!"

Here Marta and Emil turned to Colette and started at her, then Marta said, "That's not possible, it was only from a distance, but I saw Lloyd with my own eyes."

Colette shook her head again before explaining, "First of all, there are forms of magic that allow the user to impersonate people via looking exactly like them. Secondly, Lloyd isn't like that, he'd never do something so despicable. Lastly but most importantly, Lloyd has an adoptive daughter who's birthday happens to be July 31st, in other words two days before the Palmacosta massacre. All of us, Lloyd included, we're up all night doing some last minute preparations for her birthday party in Mizuho. Lloyd was setting up a party for his daughters birthday that night, not off in Palmacosta killing innocent people. Though about a week after that a friend of ours asked him for his help. None of his friends or family have seen our heard from him since."

Marta gasped in surprise and Emil took a startled step back, heavy silence took over for a moment, then Marta regained her composer, turned to Emil, and asked, "Are you ok?"

Emil jerked his gaze away from where it had drifted to the ground and looked at her, "I'm fine." At her sceptical look he continued, "Really, I am. I'm not mad at Colette's claims. Actually I've always been confused, I've heard about so many good things Lloyd did before Palmacosta was attacked, it never made sense to me how they could be the same person. However if someone had been posing as Lloyd while doing all of those horrible things, well it makes sense. It even explains why he didn't kill us when we fought for Lumens core, though it does bring up the question of why he's after the Centurion's cores."

Colette nodded and said, "I'm sure he has a good reason. Like I said he has a daughter, his wife told me he hasn't been home in a month, he wouldn't just leave his family for a month without a good reason."

They all fell silent contemplating why Lloyd was after the Centurions. Then Emil shook his head, "There's no point wondering about it now, we have things we need to take care of, like talking to the Dragon tamer."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Raine had asked Marta and Emil to meet her at the school after she took Paul home to his mother. When she arrived she said, "Sorry that took so long. Oh, you've been looking at the drawings."

Marta nodded then said, "It looks like this one was drawn by Paul, right? He certainly is a big fan of Lloyd's."

There was silence for a moment then Raine said, "Paul's father passed away two years ago when the Desians suddenly attacked Iselia. Lloyd was the one who caused the incident. Well actually Lloyd and my brother that is."

Both Emil and Marta turned towards Raine shock clear on their faces, and Emil asked, "So then why does he..."

Raine continued with her little story, "When his father died he stopped smiling and closed himself in. Lloyd found out when he returned from the journey of world regeneration. He visited Paul almost every day, and I get the feeling it would have been every day without fail if Lloyd wasn't courting the woman who Is now his wife at the time. One day he asked Lilia, Paul's mother, if she was having any issues raising Paul on her own. At the time Lilia didn't know Lloyd was already dating someone, so she understandably mistook his words as him implying a relationship between them. Lilia was mortified and promptly threw a tomato right at Lloyd. Lloyd instinctively smacked it, and it went right back at Lilia hitting her right in the face. Before any of them knew it tomatoes were flying all over the place. It was the first time in months Lilia or Paul smiled and laughed. If course afterwards when Lloyd asked why she threw a tomato at him, and was told she thought he was implying a possible relationship between them, he quickly explained about his girlfriend and that he was merely worried about Lilia and Paul. Even so, Paul and Lilia have adored him since. He's a good friend to Lilia and a pseudo uncle to Paul."

Emil tilted his head and said, "Well I'm glad he could help Paul and Lilia, but I think you misunderstand why we're looking for Lloyd. We don't want to hurt him, if anything we want to help and protect him, considering the way unhatched Centurions cores effect people."

Raine nods and replied, "Oh I know that, Colette told me all about you two. To be honest I knew who you were as soon as you told me your names at the temple, but at the time Paul's safety was more important. However while I know this the townspeople don't, and in the past six months since the Palmacosta massacre more than 125 people have come here wanting retribution for Lloyd's supposed wrong doings. I was telling you that story because Paul and Lilia aren't the only ones Lloyd's helped, in fact Lloyd's helped everyone in this town at least once. They're all very protective of Lloyd."

Marta took a half step forward and said, "But we're not here to hurt Lloyd. If Colette talked to you then surely she told you of the Centurions cores, as long as Lloyd has Lumen's core he's in danger. We told the mayor we were here because he was in danger so why wouldn't they help us if they care so much!"

Raine sighed then said, "Because some of those people who wanted retribution tried to trick the townspeople into telling them where Lloyd was by claiming something similar. They think you're just trying to trick them."

Now Emil stepped forward exclaiming, "But they trust you don't they? So please help us by telling them that were being honest about Lloyd being in danger."

Raine nodded then replied, "I was already going to, but first I wanted to hear about Centurions, Ratatosk, and your journey from you. You probably noticed when talking to Colette, but she can be a bit... Disjointed when she's explaining something. So I want to hear it from you to make sure I have the full story."

After explaining the basics Raine hummed then said, "That should be sufficient for now, I'll save the questions for later. Now then, regarding Lloyd's possible whereabouts, there's someone in town who says he saw him recently." She was momentarily cut off by Emil excitedly asking 'Really?', but continued after giving him a stern look and receiving a sheepish one in return, "Yes, Colette's neighbor Pepe. We can go and talk to him right now."

Upon reaching Colette's house, they found a bunch a Iselia's villagers practically interrogating Pepe. Emil and Marta jerked in shock when they realized the villagers were making sure Pepe hadn't told them his information about Lloyd. Upon being reassured by Pepe, one of the villagers said, "Good. Those people just want to hurt Lloyd like everyone else I just know it."

Raine butted in at this point saying, "Well I'm afraid you know wrong, Emil and Marta really do want to help Lloyd, as he truly is in danger."

The villagers turned around quickly and gasped at seeing Professor Sage with them, before any if the other villagers could say anything Pepe asked, "What's? He's really in danger Professor Sage? They aren't lying?"

Raine nodded then said, "Yes it's true. Lloyd really is in danger, and they really do wish to help. So please Pepe, tell us what you know about Lloyd's whereabouts."

The villagers gasped again, horrified at the thought. Pepe looked at the ground for a moment then looking at Emil said, "Not to long ago I saw him on a strange flying thing headed towards the Triet Ruins. It was definitely Lloyd. I'd know that spiky hair anywhere."

Emil took a half step forward and said, "Really? Thank you so much." Turning to Marta he said, "Come on, wet need to hurry if we want to catch up with him and warn him about the danger of the Centurions cores."

As they turned to walk away, Raine said, "Hold on, I wish to come with you."

Marta looked at her in shock and asked, "Huh? Why?"

Raine crossed her arms then replied, "Lloyd was my student, and is my friend. I don't want any harm to come to him, so I wish to help you. You said that when Marta tried to warn him before he ignored you, however maybe he'll listen to me."

Before Marta could say anything Emil smiled and said, "Well as long as Marta doesn't mind, it would be an issue at all. Marta?" Glancing at Marta and receiving a happy nod, he turned back to Raine and said, "In that case, glad to have you with us Professor Sage."

She smiled then said, "I'm glad to be coming along, and please we're going to be traveling together for a while so just call me Raine."


	3. Missing Daddy

Sheena was nervous. Her daughter had gotten to the point that she missed Lloyd so much, she'd almost begged her mother to go and look for him. Kratos would've done it himself so Sheena could remain with Rose, but he'd ran into Lloyd on his way to Mizuho at Sheena's request. He didn't know what Martel, the guardian of the new world tree, had asked him to do, but whatever the task was Lloyd was determined to complete it. He had looked pained, and in fact near tears, when Kratos had informed him of his daughters borderline depression over his absence, but he'd remained firm about finishing his task. This made Sheena and Kratos worried about what exactly Martel needed him to do, because they both knew it would take rather dire circumstances to keep Lloyd from his daughter. Especially when she obviously needed him.

So Sheena was nervous, and worried. Very worried. So it didn't come as much of a surprise to Kratos and Rose that it was the 28th time she'd asked, "Are you sure you're ok with me leaving sweetheart? Your aunts and uncles are looking for your daddy, so I can stay if you need me too."

Rose gained an incredibly stubborn look to her face before she said, "I know that mama, but I'm worried about daddy. I _want_ you to stay, but I **_need_** you to make sure daddy's ok." Seeing tears appear in her mother's eyes, she added, "I'll be ok mama. I've got grandpa Kratos with me. Just- When you find daddy, even if he refuses to talk to you like he did with aunt Raine, uncle Genis, and grandpa Kratos, give him this."

With that, Rose handed her a package. Sheena didn't know what was in it, but she nodded, and put it into a pouch with an expansion charm on it that Raine had given her, while saying, "Of course sweetheart. I'll give it to him no matter what, I promise. Maybe, just maybe, he'll listen to me, and come home for a bit, or at least let me help him with whatever he's doing."

Rose smiled and hugged her mother, then said, "I love you mama, be careful while your gone."

Sheena gave her a watery smile in return while hugging her back, before responding with a simple, "I love you too sweetheart. I'll be back with daddy as soon as I can."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kratos was teaching Rose. Sheena had left a few days prior, and his granddaughter was trying to be brave, but it didn't change the fact that **_both_** her parents were now gone. So he was hoping some training might distract her. At the very end, when the world tree's seed began to drift away, it had taken them all by surprise when Lloyd had awakened angel wings of his own. Of course once the chaos was over, Raine had given him a thorough examination to make she he wouldn't become the unfeeling beings most of the Cruxis angels were. Eventually she'd come to the conclusion that since Kratos was an Angel, Lloyd was half Angel, like how her and Genis were half elves. However it seemed that thankfully, half angels were more stable than full angels. They weren't innately as powerful, but this was a fully acceptable cost, since Lloyd never had to worry about losing his emotions, or experiencing any of the other negative side effects.

Since Lloyd, a half Angel, had adopted her Rose was less than a quarter Angel, since the blood adoption left quite a bit of the person's birth parents blood intact. _Full_ angels instinctively knew their abilities as they awakened. Being only half Angel Lloyd had to actually work to learn his abilities, but they still came relatively easy. Rose on the other hand, was only a quarter Angel, so it could take months for her to even learn the basic 'Angel Feathers', she could do it, but it would require a lot of work. Of course at first they weren't even sure she could, then she'd awakened her wings, which looked more like Kratos' wings than Lloyd's.

So this was what Kratos was teaching her. How to use and control her angelic abilities she'd inherited from him, a former Seraphim of Cruxis.

He sighed, like her father Rose liked training, so his plan to distract her with it was working to an extent. He wasn't foolish enough to believe it would be overly effective, but he had been hoping it would work a bit better that it was. Kratos was painfully aware she was more distracted than she'd usually allow herself to be when he was training her. It broke his heart to see his beloved granddaughter like this.

Gently correcting a mistake she'd never make if she wasn't so distracted with worry for her parents, he sighed again before thinking, 'Lloyd I know you wouldn't leave Rose to worry for you without a damn good reason, so please all I ask is that you **hurry**. Rose needs her father.'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sheena felt bad for the poor blonde boy when he thought this 'Marta' died at the redheads hand. So making sure said redhead was truly gone, she quickly called out, "I'd take a good look at her before you start crying."

Then she revealed herself and Marta. She felt pleased with herself when the blonde looked ecstatic upon seeing Marta alive. She and Regal spoke for a bit then, upon discovering the redhead had sealed the door, all four of them went to find either another way out or a switch for the door.

Of course with her horrible luck she fell down a trap door. She was incredibly embarrassed, her the chief of Mizuho, constantly falling down pits. Lloyd often liked to tease her by saying he hoped Rose hadn't inherited her luck with pitfalls when they adopted her. Later in life Rose would curse her parents for this, Lloyd for jinxing it and her mother for giving her such horrible luck.

When Sheena's fall was broken by a blonde girl she'd felt horrible and guilty. Right up until the others showed up and she found out the blonde was a member of the Vanguard. Quickly summoning Celsius to block the path they made their way out of the area she'd fallen to. On their way back to Flanoir, Regal filled her in on what was going on with Marta, Emil, and the Centurions cores. It made her worry about Lloyd even more, and she wondered what he'd got caught up in.

After arriving in Flanoir, the accessory shop owner told them about Glacies being taken to Meltokio. One they'd left the accessory shop Sheena stopped them by saying, "Hey Marta, Emil. If it's alright with you I'd like to tag along in your journey."

They both turned to her in shock then Emil tilted his head and responded with, "Well I don't have a problem with it, and I doubt Marta does, but why?"

Marta shook her head, indicating she didn't mind Sheena tagging along.

Sheena rubbed the back of her head in mild embarrassment, then replied, "Well, I wanna put a stop to the strange weather just like you guys, I guess. However I won't lie, my primary reason for wanting to go with is because I'm more likely to run into Lloyd if I'm with you guys. Colette told you guys about Lloyd's daughter right?"

Marta nodded, then said, "She told us he had an adoptive daughter, why?"

Sheena rubbed her head again, then continued, "Technically she's _our_ daughter. I probably should've said something sooner, but Lloyd's my husband."

Emil took a step back and Marta's hands covered her mouth, both surprised by Sheena's admission. Then Marta regained a bit of her composure and said, "You're married to Lloyd? I gotta admit if Colette hadn't told us about Lloyd's innocence regarding Palmacosta, I wouldn't be able to believe it. You're way too nice to be married to the person people think Lloyd has become."

Emil nodded then added, "Ya. Wait a moment, if you're here and Lloyd's gathering Centurions cores, then who's watching your daughter?"

Regal nodded telling Sheena, "I'd been wondering the same thing myself actually."

Sheena merely said, "She's with her grandpa."

Marta did that strange thing habit of hers of locking her hands behind her back and leaning forward, then asked, "You mean Dirk? We met him when we went to Iselia, but I didn't think he'd be going anywhere anytime soon, considering he was repairing the temple there. Then again, family is family I suppose."

Sheena looked to Marta then said, "Well Dirk is her grandfather, but I was talking about Kratos. See Kratos is Lloyd's birth father, but long story short, he got separated from Lloyd and Anna, Lloyds mom. Kratos assumed them dead when he caught up and found the remains of the Desians that had attacked them being eaten my monsters, the truth is Dirk found Anna just before she died. Anna begged Dirk to take care of Lloyd, as she thought Kratos was dead. So Dirk took Lloyd and raised him, but Kratos eventually found Lloyd and realized who he was. Anyway, point is, Rose is with Kratos, not Dirk. Though he probably would've happily taken care of her, since she's his granddaughter to."

Silence fell as Marta and Emil thought about what they'd learned. Sheena and Regal didn't mind their silence, they were busy catching up after all. They hadn't seen each other in person since Rose's birthday.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sheena grabbed Lloyd's jacket, pulling him to the back of the group. They'd just saved Zelos' sister, Seles Wilder, and were making their way out of Cape Fortress.

Lloyd gave her a glance, but Sheena just handed him a package simply saying, "I promised a certain Scarlet Rose that I'd give it to you when we saw each other."

She could tell see that Marta, Emil, and Tenebrae, who'd all glanced back, were incredibly confused, but Lloyd understood what 'Scarlet Rose' ment. His eyes widened and he opened the package. Sheena could see that a letter was on top, but left him alone. It was likely private, so she didn't read over his shoulder or anything. Whatever was in that package was between a daughter and her father. Though she could guess some of the letters contents was Rose telling him how much she missed him. It was pretty obvious since Lloyd teared up, and Lloyd didn't cry or come close to crying very often.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sheena saw a few tears fall as he continued to read. Rose had definitely written of how much she missed him. When he finished reading Lloyd grabbed something else from the package. It looked like a medallion engraved with two swords crossing each other in an 'x'. The medallion was attached to a chain which Lloyd immediately put on. A necklace than, though Lloyd wasn't much one for jewellery, something Rose knew, so considering Rose had been studying charms, Sheena wouldn't be surprised if there were protective enhancements on it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lloyd felt his resolve waiver, just as it had when his dad told him how his absence was affecting his little Rose. He squeezed his eyes shut, mentally cursing. He knew Rose wasn't trying to get him to abandon his mission, but even if she tried to seem semi happy in the letter he knew his daughter, and he could sense how miserable she really was.

Even though he had never believed in her before, and now she was less of a goddess and more out a summon spirit, Lloyd found himself praying to Martel for strength. He could stare down ferocious beasts, face impossible odds, even manipulate space and time itself via the Eternal Sword to reunite Tethe'alla and Sylverant, but he was still a man, and a loving father to boot. All it took to was a single letter from a four and a half year old, and he was barely stopping himself from falling to his knees and crying.

He loved his family, and it was hell to be away from his daughter and Sheena to begin with, but that letter nearly shattered his resolve, almost made him forget about the stupid Centurions cores, and just go home and hold his little Scarlet Rose. The letter basically asked him to be careful while he was doing whatever Martel had asked him to do, and to hurry because she missed him. It also told him that she'd been practicing her enchanting, and that she'd made him a charm with protective enhancements on it for him, which was included in the package.

Once again Lloyd squeezed his eyes shut. Attempting to simultaneously steel his resolve and keep himself from crying. It didn't work. All closing his eyes managed to do was bring a mental image of his little girl sitting at the kitchen table looking absolutely miserable. A few tears escaped at the image his mind had conjured. Feeling a comforting hand on his shoulder, Lloyd opened his eyes and saw it was Sheena, his wife may not have read the letter, but it was obvious from her understanding look that she had a good idea what it said. He realized he needed to apologize profusely to her later, it didn't matter how important it was, he'd left her to take care of their daughter alone. Their daughter who was borderline depressed because of his absence.

Lloyd did his best to wipe away his tears and fortify his resolve. The quicker he finished his job, the quicker he could return to Rose.


	4. Update

So I felt I should give everyone an update on my stories and explain the a decision I've made concerning all four of my currently in progress stories, and another decision I've yet to make. I've made these decisions because life hasn't been remotely good lately, it's been one thing after another and to be honest, while this isn't the first time it occurred to me to at least post updates for my stories so you guys weren't wondering why I hadn't posted anything in a while, it was the first time I've actually had both the time and motivation to do so. I could explain exactly what's been happening in my life that has caused this lack of updates, but I doubt any of you want to read what would probably be at least two pages worth of crap. I especially doubt you want your moods dragged down, especially with Halloween in a few days and the other holidays soon after. So due to how hectic everything's been as of late _all_ four of my stories are currently **on** **hiatus** , and depending on wether or not I can refind the inspiration for these stories, some of them might be abandoned. I'm almost certain I'm not abandoning all of them, but I might be wrong. I just don't know yet, and I'm sincerely sorry to all of you on all four of my stories that the first update you guys get in a while is this announcement. However the most recent thing to that's kept me from updating was that I was incredibly sick. However I'm almost completely over this nasty cold/flu/whatever it is so it won't be long -given that nothing else happens to delay it further- till I begin reviewing what I wrote for those stories and _**hopefully**_ updating with a new chapter soon after for each. I hope I don't have to disappoint any of you simply because I can no longer find inspiration for the story you read, but realistically it's defiantly a possibility. Once again I'm incredibly sorry, and hopefully I'll have both the inspiration and motivation to write new chapters for you guys soon. Until then I hope you all have a wonderful Halloween.


End file.
